101 Dalmatians
101 Dalmatians is a UK VHS release by Disney Videos on 2nd September 1996. Description A lovable litter of puppies, an enchanted London setting and animation's most flamboyant villainess all add up to 101 Dalmatians, Disney's vintage classic! The fun starts the moment Dalmatians Pongo and Perdita settle into their owner's flat to become proud parents of 15 precocious pups. It's one big happy dog family - until the outrageous Cruella De Vil kidnaps the puppies, along with every other Dalmatian in London! Now it's up to Pongo and Perdita, using the magic of "the twilight bark," to unite the entire animal population in a thrilling mission to help the courageous pups outsmart their evil captor. Bring home 101 Dalmatians and rediscover the excitement, the love and the laughter of this timeless Disney treasure! Cast * Rod Taylor - Pongo * Cate Bauer - Perdita * Betty Lou Gerson - Cruella De Vil/Miss Birdwell * Ben Wright (Speaking) and Bill Lee (Singing) - Roger Radcliffe * Lisa Davis - Anita Radcliffe * Martha Wentworth - Nanny * Frederick Worlock - Horace; Inspector Craven * J. Pat O'Malley - Jasper; Colonel * Thurl Ravenscroft - Captain * David Frankham - Sergeant Tibbs * Barbara Baird - Rolly * Mickey Maga - Patch * Sandra Abbott - Penny * Mimi Gibson - Lucky * Tudor Owen - Towser * Martha Wentworth - Lucy * George Pelling - Danny * Tom Conway - Collie * Ramsay Hill - Labrador * Dallas McKennon - Hound barks * Clarence Nash - Dog barks * Lisa Daniels * Paul Wexler * Helene Stanley * Barbara Luddy * Jeanne Bruns * Mary Wickes * Don Barclay * Syliva Marriott * Queenie Leonard * Max Smith * Bob Stevens * Additional Voices; Maggie Roswell, Frank Welker Credits Trailers and info Opening # Disney Videos Piracy Warning # A Goofy Movie (Teaser Trailer) and Mickey Mouse in Runaway Brain (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (British) (Now Showing at a Cinema Near You) # Toy Story (Coming to Life on Video) # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Coming Soon Only on Video) # Muppet Treasure Island (Coming Soon to Video) Closing # Pocahontas (TV Advert) (Yours to Own on Video Now) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". Opening (Rental Version) # Disney Videos Piracy Warning # A Goofy Movie (Teaser Trailer) and Mickey Mouse in Runaway Brain (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (British) (Now Showing at a Cinema Near You) # Toy Story (Coming to Life on Video) # Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh Videos with clips of "Sharing and Caring", and "Helping Others". # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Coming Soon Only on Video) # Muppet Treasure Island (Coming Soon to Video) Closing (Rental Version) # The Lion King (Now Available to Own on Video) # The Fox & the Hound (Now Available On Video) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". # Sonic the Hedgehog (Now Available On Video) # Disney Videos (1996) - "Goof Troop", "Aladdin's Arabian Adventures", "Chip 'N' Dale: Rescue Rangers", "Winnie the Pooh", "Teletubbies", "TaleSpin", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Mickey's Fun Songs Videos", "The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Early Adventures", "Disney's Storybook Favourites", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs" and "DuckTales" and "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends". Gallery 101-dalmatians-cinema-quad-movie-poster-(1995-1).jpg|Poster Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:101 Dalmatians Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's Videos from Buena Vista Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:VHS Videos with A Goofy Movie (Teaser Trailer) and Mickey Mouse in Runaway Brain trailer (announced by Mark Elliott) Category:VHS Videos with Toy Story trailer (1996-1997) (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Aladdin and the King of Thieves trailer (1996-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Muppet Treasure Island trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics 1995 trailer (1995-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Stay Tuned (1993-1996) (announced by Pat Sharp and John Sachs) Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with Closed Captioning